School Days
by Cocopop55
Summary: Karin, Hitsugaya Toushiro's self proclaimed rival was asked to help Toushiro himself plan a date with Hinamori. In exchange for this Karin gets to use the soccer field for two whole weeks but things never work out and she ended up falling for him in the process. School AU.


**This is my second and possibly my last Fanfiction! Warning the characters may be a teeny weeny bit OOC, not too OOC but just a bit.**

 **Hope you enjoy reading it.**

* * *

"Oi! Toushiro!"

The yell caught the attention of all the students present in the cafeteria (including the said boy) and they all sighed and giggled at the raven-haired girl. After a big exam or any quizzes and competition in general, Kurosaki Karin the self proclaim rival of the school's prodigy Hitsugaya Toushiro would come running.

"Haha! Toushiro I win this time!" Karin exclaimed with a triumph tone apparent in her voice as she shoved her test paper in front of the white haired prodigy's face. "Hehe there's no way you ca-" her speech was interrupted when Toushiro shoved _his_ test paper in her face to show a big fat 105%.

"Wha-a-a, h-how?"

"One of the questions was incorrectly written and therefore did not have a _correct_ answer," he stated before turning his attention to his history book oblivious to the fuming Kurosaki next to him.

Of course, Karin has never once won against Toushiro before whether it was academically or athletically. Karin is the captain of the girl's soccer team and the "evil" twin of Kurosaki Yuzu who was considered a goddess by all of the student body. Her brother was well known in his teenage years at Karakura High and that reputation was unfortunately passed down to her but ever since she vowed to defeat the student body pesident, Hitsugaya Toushiro her reputation has gotten better. The one sided rivalry all started when Karin found out about Toushiro's "first place" streak after losing to him in a one-on-one soccer match. Toushiro on the other hand, was a born prodigy from a rich family and is typically the "perfect" boy girls would go for and teachers would wish for. He exceeds not only academically and athletically but also in the looks department as well causing him to be the most popular boy at Karakura High. Not to mention he is the student body president of the school council as well.

* * *

That was the usual routine for the pair; Karin would come running to compare results with Toushiro only to storm off when Toushiro came out on top _again_. In every encounter Karin was always the one to make the first move so when Toushiro approached her one early morning at school she couldn't help but feel suspicious.

"Hey." he started off, hands shoved in the pockets of his school pants.

"Yo," she replied.

There was a minute of silence between them before Toushiro moved to run a hand through his hair. "I was wondering if we could make a deal," he started and all he got from Karin was a raise of an eyebrow and he took that as a sign to continue. "I'll allow you to use the soccer field for a whole two weeks if..."

"If?" She urged, her attention hanging on his every word at the mention of soccer.

"You help me ask Hinamori out." he finished, his hand that was running through his hair moved to rub the back of his neck, his eyes suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

Karin felt her brain shut down when she heard his answer. Hinamori? The cute, innocent, well-mannered and not to mention popular, Hinamori? 'I must've hit my head harder than I yesterday, there's no way he-' but that thought flew out the window when she looked back at his fidgety body language. She couldn't blame him for liking her, the girl was like a girl version of him and Karin couldn't bring herself to hate the girl because of the resemblance she (Hinamori) shares with her twin, actually nobody could hate the girl.

"... You do realise that I'm not the best girl for this right?"

"Yes I do admit it's not my best idea but you're practically the only girl I can hold a normal conversation with but if you don't want the soccer field I could always as-"

"Wait! I'll do it!" she cut in, her eyes sparking with determination. For soccer, she would do _anything_.

"Great, meet me at the cafe down the road from your house at 11am on Saturday and we can start planning." he said, his lip curving into smirk as he waved her farewell.

She glared at his back as he walked away, her temper flaring when she realised she fell into his trap. 'Looks like I won't be able to play soccer with the guys this weekend... Wait, how'd he know where I live?'

* * *

On Saturday that morning at 11:30am, Karin sat at one of the tables in the cafe reading over the dating advices Yuzu had provided while drinking her 3rd glass of mango milkshake. On this happy and lovely day, Karin had chosen to wear a pair of tracksuit pants and a baggy T-shirt but Karin was anything but happy. 'He's late, he's _30 minutes_ late'

As if on cue, the bell of the cafe rang indicating a new customer and in came Toushiro in a casual button up shirt, casual jeans and a green scarf wrapped around his neck. Once he arrived at her table she glared at him, picked up the notebook and pointed to one of the many notes and read it out loud. "Rule number 1, _never_ make a girl wait. Sheesh, we haven't even started and you're already breaking a rule."

"There are rules?" he questioned, confusion obvious on his face.

"Apparently. Yuzu said that these rules are essential for a perfect date." She doesn't question his confusion; after all she didn't understand why there were a need for rules if they're just going to go out. "Now according to this notebook, girls like flowers so bring flowers as a gift ok?"

He nodded.

Girls like it when the guys are being romantic.

"Heh, you can just memorise a few cliche lines for this." she half-heartedly muttered.

Dress casually yet handsomely.

She took a quick look at him. "Meh, you'll do."

This went on until they finally got to the last point:

A perfect date always ends with a kiss.

"The hell, why are there so many rules for going out on _one_ date?" she exclaimed, astonished by the many requirements.

Toushiro shrugged his shoulders deciding to speak for the first time since Karin started reading the notes. "Who knows? Let's just get to work, do you mind helping me find a restaurant and a movie that fits these requirements?"

"Its not like I have a choice…"

And off they went to plan Toushirou's date with Hinamori, however that proved to be difficult as they were distracted every five minutes. As they were browsing around for a restaurant that fit their requirements they noticed a sports shop with a big flag waving "70% off" and they both ended up browsing in the shop for an hour before walking away with a bag, each filled with soccer implements. Karin also dragged Toushiro into an arcade when she heard that he's never been to one before and they ended up wasting another hour playing games. They both exited another restaurant that didn't fill their requirements and coincidentally bumped into Karin's soccer mates and both lost another two hours playing soccer because Karin constantly asked for a rematch. At the end of the day, they still couldn't find the required restaurant and decided to leave it for another day. Their failed attempt caused them to schedule another day to plan the date starting off with every weekend, which grew to four days a week. On the third week they gave up and decided to pick an appropriate restaurant that fitted _most_ of Yuzu's requirement and moved onto picking the movies.

"What kind of movie do you think Hinamori likes?" Toushiro asked, his eyes focused on the catalogue that displayed a variety of movies.

"Well since Hinamori and Yuzu are pretty similiar, maybe something cheesy and romantic?" Karin answered her eyes also focused on the catalogue.

From the corner of her eyes she scanned Toushiro's expression. Over the past three weeks with him she has seen many expressions on his face from his cocky smirk to his icy glare and her personal favourite, his laughter. She also began to pick up on some of his habits and understand him better. Like most boys, he would run a hand through his hair if he's nervous or stressed, he would tap his foot whenever he's bored and the glint that appear in his eyes usually means he's conspiring.

It wasn't just him she was being aware of; she also noticed the change that's been happening in her as well. She only noticed just recently but everyday she spent with him she would feel satisfied, euphoric and strangely enough, complete. At the end of everyday she would feel detached, empty and longing, longing to be with him even if it's just a second longer. Her heart already knows what she's feeling but her head refuses to believe it because she knows this feeling would only lead to heartache. That's why she decided that after Toushiro asks Hinamori out, she would immediately cut all her connections with him, so until then, she wants to enjoy being by his side while she still can.

* * *

"A-ano Hitsugaya-kun," stuttered a soft voice.

Karin and Toushiro were currently inside his office planning training menus for their teams the following day when the voice reached their ears. Both turned to the owner of the voice only to find Hinamori's nervous form. Her hair was in its usual bun, her fingers were playing with the edge of her skirt and her eyes constantly changed locations, looking anywhere and at anything but Toushiro.

Recognising this stance Karin quickly excused herself. "Thanks Toushiro, I think I can handle it from here." She hastily shoved the papers in her bag and stumbled towards the exit. Damn how could she fall so hard for that stupid, perfect son of a yeti. She disliked no hated, loathed this feeling, this feeling of hurt and envy with a tint of jealousy. Her heart felt heavy, her eyes were burning from holding back tears and her head hurts with every step she took. Why? Why did she have to bawl over heartache while he was skipping on a freaking rainbow?

Damn that son of a yeti, turning her into one of those love obsesss girls. She never wanted this, she never wanted to experience this feeling, she didn't want to become a girl who's world revolves around a guy, basically, she didn't want to be weak. This feeling was making her feel vulnerable and she didn't like it. Screw his stupid perfect smirk, screw his stupid perfect turquoise eyes, screw his stupid perfectly messy hair, and screw his... Whole being in general! If she knew she would fall this hard for him she wouldn't have agreed to the deal a month ago.

* * *

That was four days ago and Karin had been avoiding Toushiro since then. She did everything to avoid coming in contact with him, using a different route everyday, ignoring all his calls, hiding in the girls' toilets and somehow managing to avoid him in hallways. The only time she's in the same room as him was at class time.

Lately he's been more determined to corner her and opting to guard the school gates until he's dragged or chased off by his fan girls. Never in her life has she ever felt thankful for his fan girls. She's a bit peeved that she arrives home late and has to deal with her family suspicion but if she doesn't encounter Toushiro then she can tolerate it. She also hasn't being playing a lot of soccer a lot lately as well because both (Toushiro and Karin) were in the same club and with Toushiro guarding the school gate until 6:00pm everyday, she can't even play at a nearby park. She was honestly surprised that she hasn't been caught yet and this made her worried that her luck may run out one day. And it seems that day was today.

After school Karin had to stay back and attend detention for constantly being late to class but it wasn't her fault that Toushiro has been breathing down her neck 24/7. Anyways back to the weird thing, Toushiro wasn't leaning against the school gate today! She can go home early and play soccer!

Blinded by her ecstasy she bolted out the door and ran down the hallway, only to find an arm around her waist and a hand cupping her mouth pulling her into a nearby classroom. She didn't know what happened until she registered the brief pain in her back. Looking up at her abductor, she recognised the shocking white hair and the turquoise eyes that were currently glowing with frustration and annoyance.

Her brain took its time to process the situation but she realised what had happened. Toushiro had sandwiched her between him and the wall, his forearm pressed against the wall next to her head. His other arm was securely wrapped around her waist and she suddenly felt claustrophobic as she registered the lack of space between them.

"Karin." He growled. She tensed at his apparent deeper and huskier than usual voice that also sounded stressed.

She froze hoping the familiar voice was just a hallucination she conjured but the arm around her waist seems to say otherwise.

"W -what got your knickers in a knot?" she casually asked, attempting to feign nonchalant. However it failed when her voice trembled at the end of her question as Toushiro's intense eyes connected with hers. Losing the courage to look at him, she averted her eyes to the ground.

Ignoring her question he asked his own, "why have you been avoiding me?"

"Y-you're too c-close" she stuttered, purposely avoiding his question. Her eyes concentrating on her feet hating the way she sound so vulnerable and how small she felt. Lifting her trembling hands she weakly attempted to push Toushiro away, she blushed red when she felt how muscular his chest was. Her vain attempts only amused and encourage Toushiro to lean in closer causing her to flush red.

"S-stop, what would Hinamori think of this?" Toushiro closed his eyes either in concentration or frustration, she didn't know.

"She confessed to me," her eyes narrowed as the painful memory played in her head, "and I rejected her."

Karin's face went blank at hearing his response, her brain suddenly struggled to process the information but when it finally sank in she momentarily forgot the lack of space between them.

Looking up at him she started rambling, "hah? Are you serious? Why? Didn't we work really hard on preparing for the date? …"

Toushiro sighed tiredly at the questions tumbling out of her mouth but at the same time relieved that she's back to normal... for now at least. While Karin was rambling she didn't realise Toushiro leaning in closer until his nose brushed against hers and Karin froze at the contact, suddenly remembering her awkward (for her) predicament.

"Simple," keeping her eyes locked with his he continued, "I didn't want her anymore."

"W-what the? Who knew that a teacher's pet like you could be so fickle! ..." And again she started rambling.

Toushiro annoyed with her constant complaints smashed his lips against her in order to shut her up. Keeping his eyes opened Toushiro observed Karin's expression and decided he liked the red colour that stained her cheeks. 'Cute' he thought unable to believe that an extroverted, confident, brash soccer fanatic like her was actually shy and timid when it comes to love. Her sudden personality change made him feels like a tyrant but more importantly special that he was the only one who has seen her like this. He could feel the urge to tease and dominate her grow in him with every action she executes.

Karin on the other hand wasn't doing so well as her brain failed her again for the third time that day. It seems her mental strength wasn't as strong as she thought it was. All she remembers was criticising his integrity and the next thing she knew, her lips movement were restricted... by another pair of lips. Before she could react he pulled away.

"Have you calmed down yet?" She couldn't help but feel irritated at his blank face and nonchalant act. It's not fair, why is her face as red as a tomato and her feelings were in a jumbled messed while he acts unaffected at all. Compare to his unreadable face, she's an open book and like the open book she is she predictably began to shout fiercely, a defence mechanism that activates when she's perplexed.

"WHA-" _kiss_

 _"_ WHY YOU _-" kiss_

 _"_ STO _-" kiss_

Pulling away from the kiss both parties panted, trying to recover their breath.

"I changed my mind, the person I want now is you." His voice sounding unintentionally seductive that made Karin's legs quiver. His eyes lost the mirth that once resided there and instead harden in resolve. After examining his face, specifically of his eyes Karin couldn't doubt his feelings.

Don't get her wrong she's really happy that he returned her feelings but "I'm not feminine like other girls-"

"I like you the way you are,"

"I've never been in a relationship before-"

"Neither have I,"

"I'm not as pretty as other girls-"

It was Toushiro's turn to freeze, only for a second before using his bangs to cover his eyes and replied "you don't find yourself appealing?" His voice laced with anger. When he got no response he uncurled the arm around her waist and moved to caress her thighs.

With a red face that put a tomato at shame she used her hands to restrain his movement not trusting her voice at the moment but Toushiro was a second faster. His hand suddenly shot up and grope her rear earning a cross between a moaning and a squealing sound to escape her mouth. Who knew that Toushiro, the chivalrous student body president was a closet pervert?

"T-toushiro!"

"You haven't seen guys staring at your legs or attempt to look up your skirt?" He growled remembering how he had to knock a guy out when he was a millimetre close to seeing up Karin's skirt.

He removed his hand from her rear and slipped it under her blouse to feel her curves. He's surprised that she hasn't punched him for being so touchy. Running his hand up and down her curves he continued, "have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror? In my opinion your legs are your most attractive feature and unsurprisingly you have curves that girls would die for. Do I need to say more?"

Karin was rendered silence at his straightforwardness. Not only did he shamelessly touch her (not that she liked his touch or anything) he thought she was appealing? Did he always think of her this way? Staring up at him she could see he was telling his honest opinion and for once in her life she actually felt like a girl, a beautiful, wanted girl. Gathering up her courage she stood on her tippy toes, pulled him down by his tie and pressed her lips against his.

Toushiro's immediate response was to push her against the wall and pull out her hair tie to weave his fingers through her tresses. He gripped her head and tilted it to deepen the kiss. His other arm that previously was under her shirt moved to caress her thighs. He discovered that the higher his hand travelled the louder her moans and whimpers so when Toushiro groped her rear again, Karin gripped his tie harder whilst trying to suppress the moan in her throat only for it to come out as a whimper. At the sensual sound he felt his body aching for her, wanting more but his lungs comes first. Pulling away from the intense kiss he stared at her, she was panting hard, her face was flushed, her hair was messed up and her skirt was hitched up higher than before. He felt his control fell into pieces at her vulnerable yet alluring pose. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against his body before ravishing her neck. His other hand loosened her tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons of her uniform, exposing more of her neck for him to access. Karin's hands dug themselves in his hair and pulled him closer, moans and whimpers escaping her mouth.

 _BANG!_

Pulling away from each other they both stared -glared in Toushiro's case as the atmosphere was ruined- at the intruder who turns out to be one of Toushiro's soccer players. This annoyed Toushiro even further, their moment was just getting started.

The intruder owlishly blinked, his eyes unconsciously drifted towards Karin's half indecent state and as if on cue Toushiro possessively pulled Karin into an embrace to hide her dishevelled state. Making sure she was hidden from the other man's gaze, Toushiro glared at him, the soccer player took the hint when he came back to earth and left. "A-ah, sorry for the interruption!"

Once the soccer player left them alone Toushiro turned his attention to the girl in his arms. She wouldn't let go of his shirt and persisted to burying her head into his chest, not that he minded but he really wanted to return to their make out session. "D-don't look at me right now..." She stuttered, her face flushing at the memory of their intense moment.

Forgetting about his desires, he smiled at her tsundere-like reaction finding it quite cute. He tightened his grip on her and buried his nose in her hair, he doesn't plan on letting her go sooner or later. "Karin, go out with me?"

Hearing his inquiry made her smirk into his shirt and decided to play with him, "hm, and what happens if I don't?"

Smirking he decided to play along with her, "if you don't then I'll personally see to it that you're soccer club would go bankrupt and you will be stripped from your captaincy."

Pulling away from her heated moment with his shirt she looked up at him and grinned, her cheeks sporting a pink hue, "then I guess I have no choice."

"Great, now can we get back to what we were doing?" His eyes gleaming with anticipation but contrary to his desires, she punched him in the chest, her face burning red.

Unsurprisingly the next day, their relationship was the talk of the school and _everyone_ knew of their relationship status.

 **I felt so awkward writing the last part...**

 **Edits: Tweaked some places**


End file.
